New York Is So Voltage!
by Stormbringer the Mistwolf
Summary: Clawdeen Wolf and her brother Clawd are taking their friends to visit their family in New York City. Joined by their friends, they're about to take New York City by storm. But with monsters in a normie town, willl anything go right?
1. Summary

Clawdeen Wolf and her brother Clawd are taking their friends to visit their family in New York City until after the New Years. The Greybacks are having a party for their son's eighteenth birthday and Alex and her family are going to be there. But New York City is about to get even more wild: ten were-children running around New York City, Lagoona and Gil freaking out about the pollution, Ghoulia trying to have an intelligent conversation with Justin in zombie, Frankie and Cleo dragging Deuce to all the major shops, and Draculaura in a stupor because her cousin may be dead. How will the Russo, Greyback, and Wolf family be able to keep the Monster High students in check, or is New York about to get a shocking surprise?

**Okay, so I was watching Wizards and I had Monster High on my mind, so I thought why not combine the two. This is just the full summary, but I hope it will be a great story in the future. If you can come up with a better name, please PM me. Please review!**


	2. Monster High

"Frankie, put on your Fierce and Flawless and we can go!" Cleo called up the stairs as her friends looked at her. Frankie pouted before going up the stairs, followed by her mummy friend, to put on the cover up makeup all Monsters had to wear w Frankie had always had trouble understanding why monsters couldn't just be who they were. Don't the magazines say "Be yourself"? she thought as Cleo helped her apply the makeup to her skin. When they were done, Frankie's mint colored skin was a light tan, as if she had just come back from the beach. Clawdeen howled as they came down and Draculaura punched her shoulder lightly. Gil and Lagoona Blue just shook their heads in amusement.

"You look fierce, and flawless," Deuce joked, his snake hair hissing in approval. Cleo went over to him as Frankie stood on the last step. She picked at her neck seems until Blue pulled her hand away.

"Don't pull on them, luv. You're gonna rip yourself," she said, her blue fins looking more like hands with the cover up on. Beside her, Gil was still wearing his head tank, but it looked more like a hat then a tank. That was all thanks to Draculaura's fang-tastic style.

"I cannot believe we're going to New York City," Clawd said. "I haven't seen Mason since we were pups." He smiled as Draculaura bit her lip, fangs showing, and came over to his side. Clawdeen gave him a look before herding everyone into The Mutt, his car made from parts of all the different sports cars. It looked like a living pile up. Draculaura brushed a pale hand through her black and pink hair, her eyes filled with worry.

"What if you're family hates me because we are dating, Clawd?" she asked. Clawd gave her a light kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll worry about that when we get there. For now, let's just enjoy the ride," he mumbled before Frankie returned and pulled them into the car.

"Normies, here we come!" she whooped as they sped off down the highway towards the Greybacks, and New York City.

_(Ha ha ha)_

_(Oh, you give me the chills!)_

_Walking down a darkened hallway_

_Everybody turns to look at you_

_It's not because you're different_

_It's just because you're so scary cool_

_A sinister style, mystery with a smile_

_You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous_

_This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my __peeps_

_You can't ignore us_

_This is where the ghoul kids rule!_

_Monster, monster high_

_Monster high_

_Monster, monster high_

_Come on, don't be shy_

_Monster high_

_The party never dies_

_Monster, monster high_

_Monster high_

_Monster, monster high_

_Freaky chic,and fly_

_Monster high_

_Where student bodies lie_

_Hey, Frankie Stein's got me falling apart_

_Draculaura's stealing my heart_

_Clawdeen Wolf can make me howl at the moon_

_Lagoona Blue's fishing this lagoon_

_Cleo De Nile, you're so beguile_

_Even though you act so vile (uh huh)_

_And Deuce has stone-cold style_

_These are my boos, my skeleton crew_

_A little strange, but so are you_

_Don't you wanna be a monster, too?_

_Oh, freaky just got fabulous_

_Everbody wants a piece of you_

_Best eyes, best smile, let's be realistic_

_Most characteristic, most hippin' horrific_

_A sinister style, mystery with a smile_

_You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous!_

_High school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my __peep_

_You can't ignore us_

_This is where the ghoul kids rule!_

_Monster, monster high_

_Monster high_

_Monster, monster high_

_Come on, don't be shy_

_Monster high_

_The party never dies_

_Monster, monster high_

_Monster high_

_Monster, monster high_

_Freaky chic,and fly_

_Monster high_

_Where student bodies lie_

_M-O-N-S-T-E-R_

_Monsters, monsters, so bizarre_

_M-O-N-S-T-E-R_

_Monsters, monsters, yes we are_

_(x2)_

_(Monster, monster high_

_Monster high_

_Monster, monster high_

_Come on, don't be shy_

_Monster high_

_The party never dies)_

_Monster, monster high_

_Monster high_

_Monster, monster high_

_Freaky chic,and fly_

_Monster high_

_Where student bodies lie_

_We've got spirits, yes we do_

_We've got spirits, how 'bout you?_

_(x2)_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_(Knock 'em dead)_

**In case you were wondering, that's Monster High's theme song called "Fright Song" but really, it's just all the webisode's theme songs combined into one. I really hope people read this and review! Wizards of Waverly Place is coming up next.**


	3. Wizards of Waverly Place

New York Is So Voltage!

Ch2

"Justin, give me back my wand!" Alex cried as she ran after her brother. Mason watched in mild amusement as his girlfriend grabbed her brother and muttered a spell under her breath. Justin froze and Alex grabbed back her wand before racing back to Mason.

"He'll be like that for another two hours or so. Now, what were you telling me about your cousins?" Alex asked as they wandered down to the sub shop.

"My cousins are, um, different: all ten of them. They live in a small town, so New York City might overwhelm them," he spoke in that adorable British accent that made her melt every time. "I'm going to need your help to make them as comfortable as possible."

"I'll help decorate!" Harper said, coming up from behind them. She started mumbling to herself about fabrics and textures, off in her own little world. Alex and Mason laughed as they walked out of the shop and into the New York air.

"God, Mason, I hope they accept me," she whispered as they walked into the park. Mason swung her around and sat her down on the nearest bench.

"Alex, love, they're going to love you. And if they don't, that's their problem. Because I love you, no matter what my family says." He tilted her chin up to see tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Mason!" she cried as she jumped up into his arms. "Now let's go meet the pack." He chuckled as she began to walk in front of him, tugging on his hand when he didn't walk fast enough.

_Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze_

_that the end will no doubt justify the means_

_You could fix any problem at the slightest ease_

_Yes, please..._

_Well you might find out It'll go to your head_

_When you write a report on a book you never read_

_With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed_

_That's what I said_

_Everything is not what it seems_

_When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams_

_You might run into trouble if you go to extremes_

_Because everything is not what it seems_

_Everything is not what it seems_

_When you can get what you want by the simplest of means_

_Be careful not to mess with the balance of things  
><em>

**Hope you liked the second chapter! I'm staring it like the show, so you just see how the two are going to be connected. Please review!**


	4. Hiding Among the Normies

New York Is So Voltage!

Ch3

"Mason!" Howleen called out to the brown haired werewolf as they exited the Mutt. It was getting strange looks from all the pedestrians, but the sight of more then ten kids getting out of the car made their eyes widen. Soon Mason was surrounded by kids, all jumping and vying for his attention.

"Whoa, guys, calm down. Let Mason breathe," Clawd said as he got out of the driver's seat. He fist-bumped Mason before giving him a bro-hug. "You're potty trained now, I presume." Mason laughed.

"Clawd," Clawdeen punched her older brother in the shoulder before giving Mason a hug. "How you doin' cousin?" Her Brooklyn accent made him laugh.

"I'm doing fine. And you?" Clawdeen was about to answer when girly screams came out of the car and her ghoulfriends came tumbling out. "Wow, who are they?"

"My friends," she responded as she helped Frankie discreetly put her arm back on. Deuce slipped his glasses back on before anyone got turned to stone. Blue helped Gil to his feet and walked over to Draculaura, who had gotten her fang caught in the seatbelt buckle. Abby was shedding snow again and Mason's eyes widened as she smiled at him with fang-like teeth. Cleo rewrapped her arm where the bandage had unraveled.

Clawdeen introduced her friends to Mason quickly before running off after another sibling shouting, "That is not a scratching post Hunter! That's city property!" Draculaura finally got free and stumbled into Clawd's arms. "So, where are we staying?" he asked as the group watched the scruffy haired werewolf.

"Um, I don't think you'll all fit at my place. But I do know someone who'd be willing to host you," Mason responded before whipping out his cellphone. Frankie gasped and ran over, taking the phone out of his hand.

"This is so voltage!" she cried gleefully. "It's like the iCoffin, but for normies." She blushed and handed it back to Mason. "Sorry." Mason looked confused before shaking his head and dialing Alex's number.

"It's okay. I'll call her and she'll be here soon." He called Alex and she flashed herself a safe distance away before walking over.

"Hi, I'm Alex. I'm Mason's girlfriend."

Everyone made their introductions before Alex herded them off to her house. "Cleo, we have to go shopping. These stores look _fang-tastic_!" Draculaura was practically drooling at the sight of some many clothing articles. Cleo sighed and wrapped her arms around Deuce's.

"God, this place is making me spark!" Frankie danced and under the fashionable scarf she wore her bolts were sparking.

"Mate, you gotta calm down before you-" Blue started but everyone stopped as the streetlight nearest to Frankie popped. "Blow something."

"Aw, let the girl have her fun," Clawdeen called as she raced back over. "Besides, we have until January to explore. And y'all know how I love exploring." The ghouls giggled and their boyfriends just rolled their eyes. Alex and Mason led the way as they made it to her family's sub station.

"Wavery Sub Station," Draculaura read. "Do they make veggie subs?" Alex nodded. Draculaura turned to her boyfriend. "Please don't get any meat. Or garlic, you know how I hate garlic." Clawsd nodded sheepishly, remembering the last time that happened.

"Anyway, once we get upstairs, you can cut the act," Alex said as she showed them to her living room. Frankie's eyes drank in the sight of everything around her.

"What act?" Ghoulia moaned in zombie. She had been silent the whole time, but she couldn't be any longer.

"What did she say?" Alex asked, a little creeped out. Cleo looked back to see Ghoulia lagging behind, but she wasn't worried because Ghoulia always walked slow. She was a ghoul after all.

"She said 'what act?'" Frankie told Alex. All the ghouls turned to her with startled looks. Was their act really that easy to see through?

"Um... we're not acting. We're just excited to see New York City," Draculaura laughed nervously. Alex gave everyone a glare before turning to Mason.

"Guys, we have to lay low. Frankie, no more shorting out. Draculaura, don't bare those fangs," Clawdeen began. "Deuce, please don't take off your glasses." She kept listing off things they shouldn't do as they walked into the Russo household.

"I know you guys are werewolves," Alex said. All the Monster High students coughed.

"Alex, we can talk about that later," Mason took Alex by the arm. "Can you please just get them settled in? I have to help Clawdeen and Clawd back to the Lair." Clawdeen stood by her friends.

"I'm staying with my ghoul- I mean girlfriends. Clawd can go with you." Clawdeen put her hand on Blue's shoulder. Mason nodded and dragged Clawd out of the room.

"Okay, you can take off the makeup now..."

** Alex suspects something... Will the ghouls be able to hide in a house full of Wizards, or will their _Fierce and Flawless_ masks fall and they'll be kicked out of the Russo household?**


	5. Recharging Just Got Harder

New York Is So Voltage!

Ch5

Alex walked down the hallway later that night, on her way to the bathroom when she tripped over a tube. She lit her wand and the glass tube was pumping water through it. The tube led to her room. When she opened the door, she gasped. Blue was sitting in a crude shower type thing with water constantly spilling on her; she was curled up in Gil's arms and both of them had blue scaly skin. Both had swim trunks on and smiles on their faces. Gil must have snuck in when Justin had gone to sleep.

She looked around and saw Clawdeen with fur spilling out from under her nightshirt. But Alex was already aware she was a werewolf. But Frankie had her fingers in the socket again and her neck bolts were sparking brightly. Her stitching and scars were visible since the makeup had been wiped off.

On Alex's bed was a figure, wrapped in mostly what looked like bandages, and arms crossed over her chest. Looking closer Alex saw it was Cleo. Her eyes were closed but her smile was wide. She was clutching hands with Deuce. She heard a faint hissing coming from his head and when she leaned over and looked closer, hissing snakes lazily looked back at her with half-hooded eyes. He was still wearing his sunglasses, which Alex thought was strange since his eyes were closed. Above her came a snore and when she looked up she could see Draculaura's pink and black hair hanging around her head as she slept upside-down. A moan came from another corner and Alex looked over to see Ghoulia curled up on one of her small old blanket.

Alex raced out of the room and almost tripped on ice. She shivered as her feet were hit with a blast of cold air, but when she looked she saw the window wasn't open. Looking down she saw Abby's breath making little bits of ice where the water had dripped out of the shower thing. Her hair was creating piles of snow on the ground.

Alex ran to Justin's room and shook his shoulders until he woke up. "Wha...?" he blinked the sleep from his eyes to see Alex's pale face. "Alex, what happened?" He sat up, patted the place beside him, and she sat down.

"Justin, there are monsters in my room!" She was shaking as he pulled her into his arms. Justin had never seen her like this, she usually masked her own insecurities by putting others down. There was a tear running down her cheek. He wiped it off and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Aren't you a little too old to be seeing monsters in your room?" he asked teasingly. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I'm serious, Justin! Go check it out," she prompted him, making him get out of bed and pushing him out of his room. He walked down the hall and peaked into his sister's occupied room. He saw all the sleeping creatures before amber eyes flash in the darkness from the corner. A form rushed over to him and pushed him out of the room.

"Okay, listen to me," Clawdeen's voice hissed near his ear. "Please don't make them leave." Her amber eyes were wide and pleading. "Frankie's been stuck in our town for her whole life. So has Ghoulia. Draculaura's been almost everywhere. Cleo has, cause she was in Egypt, and Blue, who's been all over Down Under (the sea). Oh, and Abby, who comes from Mt. Everett. But they've never been to New York City." She smiled as Justin gave her a weird look. "Frankie's only about five months old and these are new experiences for her." Clawdeen's eyes shown in the darkness, still pleading. "You gotta understand, Justin, you gotta."

"I understand, Clawdeen," he said quietly. "But you have to tell the rest of my family in the morning." She nodded. "And we're gonna give your friends the NYC experience!" Her eyes glowed and she hugged him tightly before going back into Alex's room full of monsters.

Justin walked back into his room to find Alex curled up under his blanket and her face in his pillow. He smiled and pulled the blanket back and she shifted to look up at him. "Hey," she blinked up at him sleepily.

"Hey, yourself," he smiled as he sat by her sleeping form. "I talked to Clawdeen. She said that this was the first time two of them have ever been out of their hometown. And none of them have ever been to NYC." Alex still didn't say anything.

"But they're monsters," she whispered. He stroked her hair, remembering when they were kids. He could remember before Max was born when she would come into his room when she'd had a nightmare. He would allow her to crawl into his bed and he would comfort her until she fell asleep. She wouldn't have any more nightmares.

"Yeah, they are," he agreed. She shivered and he rubbed her shoulder. "But they're nice ones. They won't hurt you."

"It's just... I never imagined to see monsters in my room. For real, you know." He nodded and lay down beside her. She snuggled in beside him, still shaking.

"I know." He smoothed down her ruffled hair. It was a tight squeeze, but he just wanted to sooth his sister's fear. "But you've seen many monsters and even dated some. I was a monster hunter, but I've never met anyone as nice as those girls." She sighed and took his hand.

"I'm sorry I got so scared," she apologized. He shook his head and placed a brotherly kiss to her hair. She felt safe and comfort in her brother's arms, the only other place being Mason's arms.

"Goodnight, Justin," she whispered before falling asleep. He whispered the same thing before falling asleep, his hand still wrapped around hers.

**Happy Holidays to everyone! Tonight is the first night of Hanukah and I'm havin' a party. Anyway, this chapter is an Alex/Justin family moment. DON'T worry; this is a Justin/Juliet and Alex/Mason story. But I wanted to show that Alex and Justin have a super tight brother/sister relationship and Alex actually trust Justin more than she lets on. **


	6. Monster In My Bedroom!

New York Is So Voltage!

Ch5

Alex walked down the hallway later that night, on her way to the bathroom when she tripped over a tube. She lit her wand and the glass tube was pumping water through it. The tube led to her room. When she opened the door, she gasped. Blue was sitting in a crude shower type thing with water constantly spilling on her; she was curled up in Gil's arms and both of them had blue scaly skin. Both had swim trunks on and smiles on their faces. Gil must have snuck in when Justin had gone to sleep.

She looked around and saw Clawdeen with fur spilling out from under her nightshirt. But Alex was already aware she was a werewolf. But Frankie had her fingers in the socket again and her neck bolts were sparking brightly. Her stitching and scars were visible since the makeup had been wiped off.

On Alex's bed was a figure, wrapped in mostly what looked like bandages, and arms crossed over her chest. Looking closer Alex saw it was Cleo. Her eyes were closed but her smile was wide. She was clutching hands with Deuce. She heard a faint hissing coming from his head and when she leaned over and looked closer, hissing snakes lazily looked back at her with half-hooded eyes. He was still wearing his sunglasses, which Alex thought was strange since his eyes were closed. Above her came a snore and when she looked up she could see Draculaura's pink and black hair hanging around her head as she slept upside-down. A moan came from another corner and Alex looked over to see Ghoulia curled up on one of her small old blanket.

Alex raced out of the room and almost tripped on ice. She shivered as her feet were hit with a blast of cold air, but when she looked she saw the window wasn't open. Looking down she saw Abby's breath making little bits of ice where the water had dripped out of the shower thing. Her hair was creating piles of snow on the ground.

Alex ran to Justin's room and shook his shoulders until he woke up. "Wha...?" he blinked the sleep from his eyes to see Alex's pale face. "Alex, what happened?" He sat up, patted the place beside him, and she sat down.

"Justin, there are monsters in my room!" She was shaking as he pulled her into his arms. Justin had never seen her like this, she usually masked her own insecurities by putting others down. There was a tear running down her cheek. He wiped it off and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Aren't you a little too old to be seeing monsters in your room?" he asked teasingly. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I'm serious, Justin! Go check it out," she prompted him, making him get out of bed and pushing him out of his room. He walked down the hall and peaked into his sister's occupied room. He saw all the sleeping creatures before amber eyes flash in the darkness from the corner. A form rushed over to him and pushed him out of the room.

"Okay, listen to me," Clawdeen's voice hissed near his ear. "Please don't make them leave." Her amber eyes were wide and pleading. "Frankie's been stuck in our town for her whole life. So has Ghoulia. Draculaura's been almost everywhere. Cleo has, cause she was in Egypt, and Blue, who's been all over Down Under (the sea). Oh, and Abby, who comes from Mt. Everett. But they've never been to New York City." She smiled as Justin gave her a weird look. "Frankie's only about five months old and these are new experiences for her." Clawdeen's eyes shown in the darkness, still pleading. "You gotta understand, Justin, you gotta."

"I understand, Clawdeen," he said quietly. "But you have to tell the rest of my family in the morning." She nodded. "And we're gonna give your friends the NYC experience!" Her eyes glowed and she hugged him tightly before going back into Alex's room full of monsters.

Justin walked back into his room to find Alex curled up under his blanket and her face in his pillow. He smiled and pulled the blanket back and she shifted to look up at him. "Hey," she blinked up at him sleepily.

"Hey, yourself," he smiled as he sat by her sleeping form. "I talked to Clawdeen. She said that this was the first time two of them have ever been out of their hometown. And none of them have ever been to NYC." Alex still didn't say anything.

"But they're monsters," she whispered. He stroked her hair, remembering when they were kids. He could remember before Max was born when she would come into his room when she'd had a nightmare. He would allow her to crawl into his bed and he would comfort her until she fell asleep. She wouldn't have any more nightmares.

"Yeah, they are," he agreed. She shivered and he rubbed her shoulder. "But they're nice ones. They won't hurt you."

"It's just... I never imagined to see monsters in my room. For real, you know." He nodded and lay down beside her. She snuggled in beside him, still shaking.

"I know." He smoothed down her ruffled hair. It was a tight squeeze, but he just wanted to sooth his sister's fear. "But you've seen many monsters and even dated some. I was a monster hunter, but I've never met anyone as nice as those girls." She sighed and took his hand.

"I'm sorry I got so scared," she apologized. He shook his head and placed a brotherly kiss to her hair. She felt safe and comfort in her brother's arms, the only other place being Mason's arms.

"Goodnight, Justin," she whispered before falling asleep. He whispered the same thing before falling asleep, his hand still wrapped around hers.

**Happy Holidays to everyone! Tonight is the first night of Hanukah and I'm havin' a party. Anyway, this chapter is an Alex/Justin family moment. DON'T worry; this is a Justin/Juliet and Alex/Mason story. But I wanted to show that Alex and Justin have a super tight brother/sister relationship and Alex actually trust Justin more than she lets on. **


	7. Ghosts and the Operetta

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Frankie as she bounced down the stairs, already covered in her _Fierce and Flawless_ makeup. Her creeptastic bag was bumping against her hip. Alex and Justin were sitting at the counter while their mother made breakfast; Max and Jerry were still sleeping. Frankie could smell the food, but she couldn't recognize it. She plopped herself down on the couch and took out her iCoffin. There were three messages: one from Operetta and two from Spectra. She was about to check the ones from Spectra, who always had juicy gossip, when someone sat beside her.

"What'cha got there?" Alex asked. Frankie felt herself spark as the TV flickered. "It looks like a coffin." The brown haired girl held out her hand as if to ask for the phone, but Frankie put it away. She would check the messages later.

"Oh, it's just a toy. Nothing really," Frankie lied. The teen was horrible at lying, but Alex didn't seem to notice. She sparked and her bolts glowed when she lied because of all her inner wires were working so hard to keep from blushing. But Alex didn't know her as well as her friends, so she just shrugged.

"I was planning on taking you guys to see a Broadway show," Alex answered her earlier question. Frankie nodded eagerly; she had heard about Broadway shows and could remember some from the memories her father had implanted within her first fifteen 'years' of life. Apparently, she had seen Wicked, The Lion King, and one other show she couldn't remember... but she knew Blue would like it if she ever saw it because it was about under the sea or something like that.

"What are we going to see?" Frankie questioned. Alex pointed to the tickets laying on the coffee table. But before Frankie could pick them up, Alex's mother called them over to the table for breakfast. Alex had already eaten, but she wanted to see if Frankie, who she knew was a monster but Frankie didn't know she knew, ate anything. The five month old walked over to the counter and her eyes widened. "Flat cakes!" She giggled at the thought.

"These," Justin spoke up for the first time since Frankie had come downstairs, "are pancakes." Frankie sparked with excitement. A new food for her to try. Usually she just stuck with absorbing electricity, and the goo they severed in the creepateria, even though her dad complained that it gummed up her wires. But this, this was the real deal. The stuff normies eat, and Frankie just wanted to be like a normie. She looked up, hoping they would let her try some, and Justin gave her a nod.

She placed one in her mouth, plain, and moaned quietly. "Voltage! You have to try this!" she shouted as her friends ambled down the stairs, looking as fresh as they did the day before. She giggled as Cleo leaned against Deuce, complaining about the time. Lala and Clawdeen were in a heated conversation about something related to fashion while Blue and Gil flopped down on the couch. Abby just stood there glaring at the wall as small snowfalls came from her hair. Max walked past her and shivered at the cold.

"What'cha got there, sheila?" Blue asked, looking to Frankie. Frankie swallowed and she could feel the food slide right down to her nonexistent stomach. Blue looked to the food in her hand and jumped. "Mate, your Da said no eating normie food. He said is was bad for your tummy." Frankie nodded and put down the food. Her friend was right, her dad did tell her not to try any normie food because she couldn't digest it. But the golden cakes had looked so good.

"Sorry," she blushed purple underneath her makeup. Abby came over and took a bite of the food before sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Not good. Too soft." Her voice held a strange accent and her words were short. But all her ghoulfriends knew it was just because where she came from, they didn't speak much and preserved their oxygen. But the Russo's that were awake gave her a strange look. The monster teens laughed behind their hands.

"So what play are we going to be seeing?" Frankie asked again once Mrs. Russo had cleared away the plates. Lala was eating some grapes on the couch, occasionally tossing some to Clawdeen and whispering "fetch", which made Blue and Gil laugh. Cleo and Deuce were snuggled up on one of the side chairs while Abby was still standing. Alex opened her mouth but before she could say anything a ghostly hand reached out of the wall and tapped Cleo on the shoulder.

"Operetta's in New York with her dad," Spectra's voice came through the walls. The three Russo children, who had previously been sitting on the stools beside the counter, jumped at the sound of the ghoul's voice. But the monster children only jumped up with smiles on their faces.

"Where?" moaned Ghoulia, who had finally made it down the stairs. She had been working her way down but, since she was an actual ghoul, it took her much longer to do anything. Justin squinted and saw small blue spaces on Ghoulia's face where there hadn't been any yesterday.

"She's at the theater," Spectra replied, understanding the ghoul perfectly. Ghoulia slowly nodded and slumped against the wall, as was her way. She missed her zombie boyfriend Slow-Moe, but he couldn't come with them... he stood out to much because the makeup just fell off when flakes of his skin did.

"Which one?" Cleo asked, standing up next to Ghoulia near the door. She was aware the Russo children were in the room, but only Ghoulia had made a slip up and they would be lucky if the normies were too slow to notice, maybe they would pass it off for morning tiredness.

"I don't know, but it says it's 'One of the longest running plays on Broadway' which seems strange," Spectra said. Justin's eyes widened in understanding.

"The Phantom of the Opera!" he shouted as he came over to where the hand was sticking from the wall. Frankie shot up after him, only to hold a hand out to Spectra. The ghost floated through the wall and stood floating over the floor.

"A ghost!" Alex smiled. "I roomed with one of those for a while." Max was still silent, munching on an apple he'd found in the fruit bowl. The girl came over and put her hand through the ghost, only to make her giggle.

"Oh, you're the wizard girl..." Spectra looked at Alex, who paled and stepped back. All eyes turned to her.

"What? Pshh, I'm not a wizard!" She laughed it off,even though Spectra gave her a skeptic look. Frankie, feeling the tension in the room, got everyone's attention by making the lights flicker with her nervous energy.

"Can we get back to Operetta?" she asked, looking at Justin. All in the room nodded silently, except Abby who'd been silent the whole time. Max came over and stood next to her again, only to shiver and move next to Cleo and Ghoulia.

"She's at the Phantom of the Opera," he said again. "It's one of the longest plays on Broadway." Cleo snapped her fingers at the same time Deuce's hat began to hiss in understanding.

"Her father!" they said at the same time. All the ghouls from Monster High nodded, but the Russo children just looked confused..

"Explain," Alex demanded. The ghouls looked between themselves and shrugged. They owed at least that to their hosts.

"Her father is playing himself this week, so she decided to come into the city and see him. She's been staying in the city catacombs with him," Spectra explained. Abby looked confused, but said nothing.

"But isn't his voice deadly if heard?" Ghoulia moaned the question. Justin looked to Cleo, who seemed to understand... in fact, all the guests seemed to understand the strange language she was trying to speak. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"They must be using a recording," Draculaura speculated. Spectra nodded.

"Because if they don't all the normies would die," Clawdeen howled in understanding. The Russo kids looked horrified.

"Is Operetta in show?" Abby asked, speaking for the first time. Spectra checked her phone and nodded.

"She's doing the show you're going to see," she said, pointing to the tickets laying on the table next to Alex's pickle jar. "She's the love interest, which actually was her mother."

"That's got to be awkward," Blue giggled. "Playing your own Mum. And bein' your dad's love interest." The ghouls giggled, although the normie children were still confused.

"Will someone explain what's going on?" Justin asked. Frankie looked over at him and smiled.

"Operetta is going to the theater to play her mother, while her dad plays himself in the show. They both have to prerecord everything they sing or else people will die." Frankie looked to see if anyone else had a better explanation. Justin mulled it over and his eyes widened in realization.

"Your friend is the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera?" he asked, incredulously. They all nodded, not fazed by the fact that they'd just told three normies Operetta's biggest secret.

"Spectra, can you tell her we're coming to see the show?" Deuce asked. Spectra nodded and phased through the wall again.

"Voltage!" Frankie threw her hands up, emitting sparks and her bolts began to glow with her amped energy.


End file.
